


布景

by Azuresand



Category: Fate/Zero
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand





	布景

“就要上演了……啊啊，旦那果然是最棒的！”

光是说出旦那两个字，脸上就会涌起幸福微笑的人，今天也在努力的布置着舞台。

舞台的选择常常是随意的，毕竟，真正的艺术往往是由灵感产生，率性而为。八千瓦的碳素丝的聚光灯所造就的光线，有时不如一支手工捏造的蜡烛明亮；由奢侈的藏红花染成的布料，也未必有污血涂抹出的凄凉。因此，对于龙之介这样的艺术家来说，何时有了灵感，挥动画笔——对他来说是一把随身携带的小刀——即是舞台。

今天的地点选在新都。这是一次稍微大胆的尝试，毕竟新锐的建筑物与旧式的艺术往往并不相合，而且可供挑选的原材料也会稍微逊色一些，不过这些外部条件的恶劣并不能难倒艺术家。

“放开我的女儿……有什么对我来！求求你放开我的女儿！”被捆绑在商场立柱上的女人喊叫道。女人穿着亚麻色的公务套裙和配套的衬衫，看上去十分整洁。捆绑的麻绳只是将她的双手反背再环上立柱，粗略地束到一起。但是，这些麻绳的另一端却连接着小女孩脖上的套索。

“如果女士不安静的话，这一刀就切在小可爱的眼睛上哦。”艺术家用温柔的语调回应着，抚摸着手中小刀的刀锋，“这样稍微用力，就会像这样流出漂亮的红色，小可爱的眼睛里一定能有更美丽的颜色的。”

“……”女人咬住了嘴唇，面前的人显然精神不太正常，先顺从再伺机突破是面对精神病人的常识，他那把刀应该只是虚张声势的——

“啊啊啊——————”

不由自己的大脑控制发出了悲鸣声，因为什么东西正扎在自己的大腿里，血流出来了好痛，金属擦过骨头了好痛，被切开了好痛，没法挣脱的感觉好痛——

女人间断的发出叫声，身体抽搐着，挣扎着，震惊和恐惧占据了意识的全部，而当恢复清醒的时候，她听到了更加可怕的话语。

“对女士来的话也可以。”龙之介持着小刀，展开了温和的笑容，“女士只要挣扎，挂在小可爱脖子上的项链与天花板的距离会缩短，也就是说，请务必保持平静。”

睡着的小女孩被喂了安眠药，正躺在地上熟睡，身上盖着艺术家深蓝色的外套，细幼的脖颈边上的绳子盘成和手臂一样直径的圆圈。

“那么这次在右腿。”

……

“那么这次要在胸部下手了，请允许我称赞，您的仪态真是完美。”

“……不……要……”女人用低微的声音回应到，现在腿上的伤口有两道，手臂上的有三道，流出的红色液体以不真实的程度漫布在地上。坚强的意志力使得她丝毫未动，或者不如说是切断的肌肉和神经让她无力移动。

事实上，如果再这样下去的话会因为失血过多而死的，而正好保全了小女儿的生命，但是。

在一边乳房被切掉的同时，女人发出了惨痛的呼声。

没办法忍受了，之前的伤口很痛，而这个东西，虽然只是一道伤口，但是，很痛很痛很痛而且是心脏在痛，并不是因为，切掉的在左边这种缘故，这种疯子，这种！

女人更加挣扎起来。

用仅能使力的身体前倾，想要拉断绳子，手和脚都没用了但是没关系，只要能离开……只要能离开的话……

龙之介的脸上露出真心实意的笑容。

忽然领悟，脱力的女人则是露出惊恐的表情。

坚持了那么久——最终还是失败了，刚刚的最后的挣扎不仅用光了气力，也绞紧了绳索，结果是安详的睡着的女儿与自己的视线平齐了，以脚离着地面有半米高的姿态。

艺术家看着全身浴血，弥漫着绝望神情的母亲，与对面睡着的女儿，对着自己点了点头，捡起了落地的外套。

这次的舞台布景也很成功。

“旦那，我这次的作品虽然规模不大，但是做了一些创新。毕竟没有直接来创作，而是让作品自己制造了作品，这样是不是很棒呢旦那！”

自然，再成功的艺术家也需要得到知音的赞同与表扬的，不然的话迟早会脱离正常的世界，而一个人步入自己的妄想，而这位艺术家也不例外。

身着长袍的人肃穆地点了点头。

“不过果然，刀法还需要改进，有旦那在我就能安心了！”

这么说着的青年，快乐的将小刀戳进自己的大腿。

“现在已经能够一刀碰到骨头了，唔……”沉吟着拉动刀片，仿佛没有痛感一般地动作着，“但是这里的肌肉还不能很好的把握。这里转弯不好的话会碰到血管……哇果然碰到了！这样能造出相当好看的喷泉来啊！”

对自己体内喷出了相当多红色液体的事实只有美感认知的艺术家幸福地抬起了头。

“龙之介哟。”刚刚肃穆点头的身影从袍子里伸出一只干枯、如同爪子般的手，庄重地盖在那道伤口上，“在追求艺术的道路上，仍要顾及己身之实，切不可妄进。”

“啊啊，因为旦那在我身边嘛。”仍旧保持抬头的姿势，龙之介欢快地说，“伤口虽然有点痛，但是愈合的很快，也能很好的进行下次探索，只要一直和旦那在一起的话，这样的事情我是无所谓的。”

被称为旦那的身影缓慢地收回了手，沾到的红色液体正在缓慢的被吸收、分解，成为微薄的魔力——虽然数量稀少，但是印有MASTER的刻记，并不比百条幼童之命相差。

正如艺术。

啊啊，想必下一天，名为龙之介的艺术家也能造出相当漂亮的舞台——


End file.
